<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>with someone new by peutin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668418">with someone new</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peutin/pseuds/peutin'>peutin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, inspired by a halsey song covered by park chaeyoung, okursanız kimin kim oldugunu kendiniz belirleyin ben kısıtlamak istemedim.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Türkçe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peutin/pseuds/peutin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>oha cok uzun xamandir hic bise yazamiyodum ama bunu hop diye bi saat gibi surede yazdim iyi ya da kotu umrumda degil sonunda bi sey yazabildigim icin kendimle gurur duyuyom suan. </p><p>02:48 am</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>with someone new</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"tamam, sağ ol haber verdiğin için"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>öbür hattakinin cevabını beklemeden kapattı telefonu genç çocuk, üstüne anahtarlarını ve ince bi hırka alıp çıktı evden.</p><p>arabayı daha önce defalarca geçtiği caddelerde sürerken bomboştu aklı, mimiksiz yüzüyle ara sokaklardan birine girerken derin bi nefes aldı.</p><p>sertçe çarpıp çıktığı araba kapısına yaslandı birkaç saniyeliğine, önünde durduğu bardan gelen yüksek müzik ve alkol kokusu onu rahatsız etmişti. yine de hatırlattı kendine buraya gelmesinin sebebini, daha önce defalarca olduğu gibi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> and i, i know how to play</em>
</p><p>
  <em> i know this game</em>
</p><p>
  <em>its all the same.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>bar girişindeki tanıdık adamlara sokaktaki loş ışıkta kendini tanımalarına yetecek bi bakış atıp içeri girdi, ağzına içki sürmemesine ya da burası yakın arkadaşlarıyla eğlenmek için geleceği bi yer olmamasına rağmen bar görevlileriyle tanışık olmasına gülmek istedi.</p><p>renkli ışıklar ve yüksek müzik, bolca alkol ve ter kokusu adımını attığı an hissettiği tek şeylerdi, kalbindeki kasırgaya rağmen yüzü hala mimik oynamamıştı.</p><p>buraya gelme sebebinin nerde olduğunu bildiği için alışık olduğu merdivenlere doğru ilerledi, burası üst kat altın aksine delicesine dans eden insanlarla dolu değildi, atmosfer aynı olmasına rağmen buradakiler oturup içeceklerini yudumlayan, yanlarındakilerle ilgilenen insanlarla doluydu.</p><p>katın sağ tarafına doğru ilerledi birkaç adım, ardından çoktan o katta olan asansöre binip bi kaç tuşa bastı, bu asansör insanların barın üst katındaki odalara kolayca ulaşmasını sağlamak içindi.</p><p>son kata çıktığında durdu asansör, genç çocuk da kata adım atarken artık bi şeylerin durmasını istedi; fazlaca yorulmuştu artık.</p><p>diğerinin fazlaca zaman geçirdiğini bildiği odaya doğru ilerledi, yüzünü ifadesiz tutmaya devam etti ve tokmağı çevirip içeri girdi.</p><p>odanın ortasındaki yatakta yatan oğlanın parfümü ve yoğun alkol kokusu yüzüne çarpınca nefes alamadığını hissetti, her ne kadar buna alışık olsa da.</p><p>diğerinin kolunu kendi omzuna attı ve belinden destekleyerek dışarı çıkardı onu, asansöre bindiğinde bu sefer en alt katı tuşlamıştı çünkü valenin arabasını otoparka aldığını biliyordu, rutin olmuştu artık bu.</p><p>yol boyunca tek kelime etmeden sürdü arabayı, yan koltuğunda oturan oğlanın sarhoşluk etkisiyle mırıldanmalarını duyuyordu ama cevap vermeye değer hiç bi şey yoktu ortada.</p><p>arabayı park edip oturduğu binaya doğru sürükledi yanındakini, diğeri adımlarını sağlam atmadığı için üstüne çok yük binmişti gencin.</p><p>şifreyi zar zor tuşlayıp içeri girmelerini sağladı, çıkarmadıkları ayakkabıları bile umursamadan yatak odasına götürdü yanındakini, son gücüyle yatağa yatırdı onu; ayakkabılarını ve çoktan kırışmış ceketini çıkardı onun, daha sonra kafasını düzgünce yastığa yasladı.</p><p>mutfağa doğru ilerlemeden önce kendi üstüyle de ilgilendi, sonra bir ağrı kesici ve bi bardak su alıp diğerinin olduğu taraftaki komidine yerleştirdi onları.</p><p>en son kendini de yatağa attı, hiçbir şeyle uğraşmak istemedi daha fazla.</p><p>yanında sırtüstü yatan oğlana baktı ona saatlerce gelen bir süre kadar.</p><p>zihni düşüncelerle dolmaya başladığı zaman ise hafifçe sırıtmasına engel olamadı;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>now if i keep my eyes closed, he looks just like you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>he'll never stay, they never do.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>yanındaki kıpırdanmayı hissetti daha sonra, beline doğru atılan kolu ve yüzüne vuran ağır nefesi hissetti.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> now if i keep my eyes closed, he feels just like you </em>
</p><p><em>but you've been replaced im face to face with someone new</em>.</p><p> </p><p>düşünmeyi bırakamadı, bütün gün öyle düz kalması için zorladığı mimiklerini yavaşça saldı ve kendine engel olamadan birkaç gözyaşı akıttı.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i would've gave it all for you, been there for you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>so tell me where i went wrong.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>uzandığı yerde derin fakat titrek bir nefes aldı, hemen sonrasında tam karşısındaki oğlan gözlerini araladı.</p><p>bi şey olacak sandı, umursanacak; ne olduğu sorulacak, bi sorun mu var diye konuşması beklenecek diye düşündü çok kısa bi anlığına fakat tek gördüğü karşısındaki oğlanın ufak bi sırıtmayla tekrar göz kapatması oldu.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>he don't realize im thinking about you</em>
</p><p>
  <em> it's nothing new, it's nothing new.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oha cok uzun xamandir hic bise yazamiyodum ama bunu hop diye bi saat gibi surede yazdim iyi ya da kotu umrumda degil sonunda bi sey yazabildigim icin kendimle gurur duyuyom suan. </p><p>02:48 am</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>